Jake From the Start
by rooneytune818
Summary: When Bella first moves to Forks, she meets a man so intranced by her mere presents, he falls to his knees at her feet. But when Alice Cullen sees the future that Edward would have had with Bella, it seems as though he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. P.S. EDWARD IS THE BAD GUY OF MY STORY!


Jake From the Start

I will only say this once:

In my story, Bella is scared to death of the Cullens as she should have been. There is no, Bella Cullen in my story, and deffinately no vamp BFF obsessed with clothes. There is Bella and there is Jake. Bells N Jake. Got it? Good!

**This ain't my story, it's Stephanie Meyer's. But the story line is ALLL mine!**

**A.N. If you are offended by sexual content in books, do not read this, because it is VERY lemony!**

XChristi

* * *

POV:Jake

Chapter 1

Long Time, No See

When she walked out of Charlie's house, and she tripped over her own feet, I became mesmorized. She moved with such grace, it was so incredibly difficult for me to understand why she was tripping. But, more than that, why was she moving is slow motion? It was like a movie, when the herroin arives and steals the main character's heart in thos sappy, soppy, love stories chicks loved to watch soooo much.

I was standing beside the truck I had worked endless hours on to get just perfect for her. It was a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup. I was just estatic when dad said he was selling it, so I needed to get in running order. That was just fine with me, that thing didn't go over sixty mph on it's best day. The truck was a faded orange color, and it had round, bulbous finders, giving away it's age. Sure I could appriciate a classic just as much as the next car enthusiest, but this one belonged in a museum, not the road.

"Hi," she muttered bashfully. "I'm Bella." She said as she reached me.

Did she forget our past? "Yeah, I know," but she gave a questioning look so I decided to elaborate, "You tried to make me eat a mudpie at my dad's durring our 'wedding.'" I said air-quoting the word 'wedding'.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I remember, but I don't know Jake that was a long time ago." She said looking down, with a little 'v' forming between her eyebrows, and I wanted so bad to just kiss it away.

"Don't worry Bells I kept my vows. They are in my box o' memories. I wrote them on _pink_ construction paper and with a black crayon." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Pink was your favorite color, and to make it seem more 'manly' you said black was a noble color that only pink could make look good!" She was practically rolling on the ground, she was laughing so hard. God I loved that sound. Her laugh made me feel like there was a light brighter than the sun, burning inside of me.

"Hey, there is appsolutely nothing wrong with pink, thank you very much." He said defensively.

"Oh, Jake how much you've changed," she mused mockingly.

"Ha. Ha." I muttered dryly, but I was smiling all the while, which made her laugh harder. She had to grip the side of the truck just so she wouldn't fall over.

That was when Charlie, followed by my dad, who was wheeling himself over in his chair, "So, Bells, how do you like it?" Charlie asked.

"Like what?" she asked puzzled.

"Your homecomming present, of course." Charlie said, as he thumped the hood.

"Really? For me?" She sounded extreamly excited for just being gifted something that belonged in the dinosaur ages.

"I rebuilt it almost from scratch!" I chimed.

"Seariously? Jake, Dad, I love it!" She exclaimed, then launched herself into my arms, hugging me excidedly.

"Wanna take her for a test run?" I asked hopefully?

"Sure, hop in." She replied breazily, as if she didn't know she was making my day.

So we drove the truck into town, and stopped at Dairy Queen and opted for the dine-in choice. We sat there talking for hours, until the manager came and asked us to either buy something else or leave. We got the hint, and headed back out to the truck. I asked her about every aspect of her life, and she asked about mine.

When we pulled up outside, Bella walked around to my side and grabbed my hand, grinning ear-to-ear. But hey, who's to say I wasn't as well. Charlie looked at us as if we'd commited a crime, but Billy was just smiling.

Eventually, we had to leave, but Bella promised to text me. As soon as we pulled out I heard my phone chime.

_**Just checking to see if you gave me a bogas number. -Bella**_

She thought that little of me, huh?

_**Yes. This is a totally bogas number. I am the Pope. How did you get this number. You have to have extreamly high security clearence just to look at my picture. This is a matter of Global Security! -Jake**_

He got a reply almost emediately.

_**Well Mr. Pope this incredibly hansome Quiliute man gave it to me, and I have to say, I'm incredibly dissapointed; I would honestly rather it be him I'm texting. -Bella**_

Incredibly hansome huh?

_**Well here, what is his name? I am sure I can point you i the right direction. -Jake**_

Wonder how she's gonna handle that one! I thought smugly.

_**Let's see he's- oh Jake come on! So when can we hang out again? -Bella**_

Ha. I seem to have won this round!

_** One point for the incredibly hansome Quiliute. Zero for the new girl. And how about tomorrow, after school? -Jake.**_

_** I'm game. My place or yours ;) -Bella**_

Woah! Am I halucinating or did she really just say that? But my hopes were quickly diminished when I got the next one.

_**Oh God, Jake. I sooo didn't mean it that way. -Bella**_

_** Yours. -Jake**_

They had been home for all of five minutes and Jake was already climbing into bed with thoughts of Bella in his mind.

POV: Bella

* * *

Chapter 2

The Creapy Cullens

I was more annoyed than nervous for this first day. I was entering into the middle of a semester on my Junior Year. I mean these were the years that counted, the ones where the colleges pay attention to. But I had to put on a brave face. As I collected my scedule from the reseptionist in the front office, I started making myself around the school, to my homeroom.

And so it seemed, someone would walk up to me, introduce themselves, and ask me how I was liking Forks. Honestly, I didn't have to lie, if it weren't for Jacob Black, I would have hated it immedietly. But I found myself looking forward to lunch, because I could text Jake, but fourth period seemed to drag. But finally the bell buzzed, and She set off to find a quiet, empty table. She found one near the back of the long room, but it was the darkest place possible, that was fine for her, she didn't need people walking up to her, talking to her. Not now.

She sat down, but no sooner, three masive men were looming over her, and two girls were standing slightly behind them. "Excuse me, Ma'am, but this is our table." The blonde male said. His accent was odviously southern, but they were all pale as sheets. They were also very intimmidating.

"Geez, I thought there were plenty to go around," I mumbled as I stood up.

And the blonde girl odviously heard me, though I haven't the slightest idea how, because she said,"You might want to hold your tounge until you know just who your talking to," She sounded almost threatening.

Just then a girl from my trig class walked up, grabbing my elbow, and pulling me swiftly away. Angela, was her name. "What just happened?" I was pretty sure I resembled a deer in headlights.

"Those are the Cullens, you don't mess with them unless you have a death wish," she explained. "The boys are Emmett, he's the dark haired one; Jasper, he's the blonde; and Edward, he is the one with the weird hair. The girls are Alice, she's got the pixie cut, and the blonde Barbie over there is Rosalie." She continued. "They moved down here from Alaska a couple of years ago. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. Dr. Cullen is like a matchmaker. Emmett and Rosalie are together, And so are Jasper and Alice. Oh, and Edward, everyone assumes he's gay, because he won't date anyone."

"Thanks, Angela, that Barbie bitch really creaped me out. Then the bell rang, and I realized she'd never texted Jake.

I was in sour spirits as I walked into Biology. I didn't even notice two of the Cullens in the class. I walked to the teacher, handed in my note, and he directed me to an empty desk. I relaxed, at least I didn't have to talk to anyone and pretend to be in a good mood. The subject on the board I had already studdied, so I might be able to get away with texting Jake. If I got called on I was fairly sure I could identify the phases of mitosis, Mr. Banner was reviewing for the lab tomorrow. So I carefully pulled my phone out of my pocket, and hid it behind the table skirt.

_**I know your probably in class, but Jake I needed to talk to you. Do you know anything about the Cullens? -Bella**_

_** The Cullens? Bella what happened. I swear if you got into a fight on your first day, there will be hell to pay for blondie and her man. Leah will back me up with Barbie, I got the big guy. -Jake**_

A fight? No, but close.

_** Jake, you didn't answer my question. What do you know about the Cullens?-Bella**_

"Bella?" Mr. Banner called. I glanced up quickly, and everyone was staring at me.

"Anaphase," I said. Mr. Banner nodded and returned to adressing the rest of the class, so I decided to turn and see who else was staring, because half the class was still watchig me from the front half. I turned swiftly, I timed it just as he was turning to the black board. So he couldn't have been expecting it, I saw Edward Cullen leaning forward from the desk behind me, clearly reading my messages over my shoulder. Next to him sat none other than Alice Cullen. I turned away quickly, just in time to read the responce from Jake, before I heard a growl from the table behind me.

_** Bloodsuckers. Or so the legends say... -Jake**_

"Edward," Mr. Banner called, just as I felt his breath bown my neck. "Metaphase." he said through clenched teeth.

_** 911. Edward was reading over my shoulder. Help Jake. Please. -Bella**_

_** On my way. -Jake**_

On his way? How was he sapposed to protect me from a vampire? Just then she remembered the legends. Jacob had wolf blood in him. He was a shifter. Oh, this is too much. That was my last thought before the blackness.

As woke up i realized I had no clue where I was, and someone was carring me. I tried to remember what had made me faint, but just as I opened my eyes I saw a masive rust colored wolf charging in my carrier's directon. I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, just in time to hear metal being torn appart, then I was on the ground.

I peaked up to see three men standing in a loose circle, just as the tallest threw something, there was a masive pyre billowing out purple smoke, and then the russet wolf walked up to me again, it had Jacob's eyes and instictively I knew it was him, though he wouldn't meet my eyes. All of a sudden the three men took off into the woods and three wolves emerged secounds later. Then the black one motioned for me to come closer, so I tried to stand, but my legs were like jelly. The black one looked at one of the others and it took off as if under command. Then a man emerged from the surrounding trees again, and picked me up. I was carried, and for the longest time it didn't occur to me that I had no idea who these people were, and I didn't know where they were taking me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked the one carring me.

"To Jake's. We all need to sit down and have a little conversation about what just happened here." the man said impasively.

Just then we broke through the trees, and we were right outside Jake's little red house. All those memories from my childhood came flooding back to me. I used to have a bit of a thing for Jacob Black. I guess some things never change. Where was he, anyway? Weren't we sapposed to talk. Just then the front door came bursting open. Jake was pulling his hair into a bundle quickly, and started toward the one who had carried me, he was standing slightly behind and to the side of me, and as I glanced I caught him looking at my ass.

"OH, no Jake. Don't." As I spoke he glanced up at me, and our eyes locked.

POV:Jake

* * *

Chapter 3

Imprint

There we stood, in the middle of my front yard, the second I saw her I knew what happened. I had imprinted on her, and he saw the realization on her face, I knew she felt it too. I was exuberent and I crossed the distance, without thinking about my actions; I kissed her, and she was kissing me back. This was the moment I had been waiting for since she tried to shove a mudpie down my throut when she was nine, I was seven, and I didn't care that she was older, all I cared about was that moment.

It was everything I always imagined. Bella was everywhere, her hands had found there way to my neck, and my hands were knotted in her hair. She returned every once of passion I showed. I couldn't help it I was feeling so bold, I pushed my tounge against her lips and she opend them imediately. A gust of her sweet, intoxicating scent came into my mouth, and I was instantly aroused.

Bella finally pulled away blushing, and the cat calling from the guys reminded me, "Paul," I spat.

"Woah, Jake," he chortled. "Is this a stick up or are you just happy to see me?" The whole pack laughed, but it was short lived, when Bella stepped forward to glare at Paul.

Then she leaned closer to me and wispered in my ear, " I can think of a much better way to ease the tension." In that moment I wanted to grab her and fuck her hear in this yard, but I also wanted to crawl under a rock and die. The wolves had much better hearing than normal people, and I was possitive they had no problem hearing that one, though even Paul was speechless.

One hour later, they were sitting in Jacob's living room listening to the legends. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair telling Bella and me everything. Of course, I already knew, I grew up with these legends. Bella even knew some of them, but she didn't know this part. Dad never told this part to outsiders.

"In order for an imprint to be official in tribal law, the couple must consummate the relationship, then following the imprint must me Marked." Billy said calmly.

"What exactly does Marking entail?" Bella asked nervously.

"Bells, I have to bite you hard enough to leave a scar." I said embarrased.

"Oh, well. You can bite any time you want Jake." She said sadictively.

Billy cleared his throut then, " There is a cabin the Elders keep for this occasion, and from the looks of things you secure this imprint immediately." Billy stated, clearly feeling awkward. "Ask Sam to show you where it is. Jake, you have a week to complete the imprint or both your souls will shatter."

We asked as many questions as we needed and Billy never seemed to get impatient. He aswered every question in a calmly and as thoroughly as possible. We sat there just trying to figure out what was nessasary for so long, we didn't notice it getting dark.

Bella was so into the explination Billy was giving, she jumped when the phone rang, and he wheeled around to answer it. "Hello?"

"Yes, Charlie, Bella is here, Rachele just got in from Hawaii, and she was wanting Bella to spend the night with her. She was just going to call you, but she didn't want to answer the phone, in case it wasn't you." Billy flat out lied. I almost laughed when Bella's jaw dropped.

" Jake? He'll be staying at Quill's tonight, his room is much bigger than Rachele's so he offered his room."

"Ok, I'll be up tomorrow." Billy said.

"Bye, Charlie." He hung up.

"There you have one night, or you'll have to try to do it without Charlie hearing," he said doubtfully.

At that they were on there feet and on there way to Sam and Emily's.

POV: BELLA

Chapter 4

* * *

Marking

They had just reached the cabin and were watching Sam retreat back up the road. This was a very secluded place, and the perfect spot for two virgins to fonicate. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but it didn't matter once they looked into eachother's eyes. I felt Jake grab me forcefully and dragged me toward him, and our lips met with a growl that came from deep in his stomach, and landed the tell tale wetness in my favorite panties.

"Mmmm Bells, you smell so good," he groaned.

I knew he had super senses, but it still took me by surprise. However, that was for another day, because I was too caught up in him. He pushed me roughly through the little one-room cabin, directly onto the bed. Then growled again and grabbed my shirt pulling it off, poppin the seams. I didn't care, I was completely turned on due to his domanant role in bed.

I leaned up and grabbed his hair, pulling hard, making him growl again. Consiquently making my panties even wetter. I reached for his shirt, and pulled it off him roughly. I didn't care if I wasn't as fluent or strong as jacob, I was too busy marveling in his beauty.

He suddenly reached between my brests, unclasping my bra, and he was soon the one oogling, but I wasn't having any of that, I grabbed his long, beautiful hair and pulled them close. I had my lips sealed tightly to his and his hands, oh his hands. They were a gift from God. This boy may be a virgin, but he has deffinately been to third base, I thought. Then moaned into his mouth.

He took imediate action, reaching for my pants, he helped me out of them quickly, then proceded to rip my soiled panties from my body. I was so turned on by the time he got me layed back down. He started masaging, pinching, and pulling on my brests, them proceeded to plant a kiss right between my brests, slowly working his way down, he was moving exasperatingly slow, but then he finally reached my apex. He began licking circles around my clit.

I almost came appart then, but all of a sudden he stopped fondeling my brests, and turned his attention to my center. he continued his licking, bur suddenly thrust two fingers inside of me.

"Oh Bella, you're so wet for me," he growled,against my clit, in a low sexy, seductive voice.

He continued to pump his fingers into me, then curling them, just as I was getting close to my climax, he bit my clit lightly, it was enough to send me to Heaven and back. "Fuck, Jake!" I screamed.

As I came spiralling down, I looked at him and frowned. "How is it that your still wearing pants?" I asked mockingly angry.

Well I would fix that. I grabbed his belt, and quickly undid it then his pants. When he stepped out of his jeans, I gasped aloud.

He clearly heard me because he gave me a mocking grin, "What's wrong, Bells? Don't think you can handle it?" He smirked.

Oh, we will see who's smirking after this, I thought. Then I went down on him until I felt him hit the back of my throut. Good thing I never had much of a gag reflex. He inhailed sharply and he was staring down at me in shock. As I started to come back up, I swirled my tounge around the head, and I put my hand below my mouth so I would have a better grip. I began going down painstakingly slow, just as he had done to me, but he growled and fisted his hands in my hair and began pulling it up and down his length.

He stopped abruptly, but I didn't, "Bella, I don't wanna cum in your mouth!" he started screaming near the end and I knew it was too late. He got to taste me so I'd be damned if I didn't taste him. As he exploded down my throut, I swallowed every drop.

He pulled me up immediately, locking our lips together again, then he growled.

"Bella, I taste so good on your lips." he said.

I felt him getting hard again, and knowing that this time he wouldn't wait. I realized the risk I was taking, but the Marking couldn't include birth control or condoms, and I didn't , I pulled myself up and sat on his stomach, so we could kiss easier. I began to writhe under his touch; his hands were everywhere; and I left cum-smudges up his stomach.

This seemed to harden him further, because he lifted me and held me above his dick. As he lowered me slowly, he never broke our kiss, so the pain was less noticable as I stretched to accomidate him, but once he was fully seated within me, he held me there for a moment.

Only then did he break our kiss to look into my eyes and grab my hands, he locked our fingers together and pulled them above his head. He was giving me control, I was so turned on in that moment, I didn't give a damn how much it hurt, I raised up and slammed back into him.

A hiss came through his teeth, and he grabbed my hips, then commenced to bumping me up and down on top of him. He was hitting the exact right spot deep inside me every time. As I started to clench around him,he reached beneath me and began rubbing my clit. Right as I erupted around him, he burried his seed DEEP inside me.

I screamed his name as he screamed mine, then he leaned up and bit my shoulder. I could feel the pain but I was in Heaven, and this just made me convolse again.

I screamed incohearntly for a few more seconds. Then I collapsed in pure exaustion, right on top of him, and we both fell asleep still tangled together in the best possible ways.

* * *

POV:JAKE

Chapter 5

Round two

I woke in the morning still burried deep inside her. It seems as though one of us had a very naughty dream, and the other followed suit, because there was fresh cum on the sheets. Damn, why did they have to be black sheets? I laid there and watched her sleep in all her gloriously naked beauty. I could watch her like this all day, but I guess she could sense me staring at her, and she awoke and looked straight into my eyes.

Surprisingly, she started laughing. Her laugh shook our boddies and was like an electric shock to my dick. It stood at attention inside her immediately and she was well aware of this too, because she began to move on top of me. She wanted to do it Misionary style. I could do that.

So as she moved up and down astride me, I kissed her, and I didn't let her go, even when we were both climaxing, we just screamed into eachother's mouths, causing a whole new orgasm. Finally, we broke appart, and I could tell from the way she laid, her pussy was hurting. It was most certainly from sleeping astride me, I was sure of it.

But that didn't matter much to me, I could always take her up the ass. I knew she would let me as soon as I thought about it, however we were both hungry, dirty, and exausted.

So, as Bella took a warm bath, I started to cook, but my mind kept wandering to her covered in suds and me cock was pulsing by the time the sausage was cooked. The toast and eggs were quick work, then I went to the bedroom to releave myself. I came fast and hard replaying the nights events, but I soiled the sheets further.

I was still gasping for air and holding my now calm cock, when Bella came in, licking her lips.

"Mmmmm, I hope that was because of me," she purred.

"Only you baby, could make me this crazy." I growled, but just then, so did my stomach.

We stood there for a moment, but suddenly Bella made my favorite sound in the world, she laughed. Then slipped on my t-shirt, grabbing my hand towing me to the kitchen. We talked and joked over breakfast, neither odviously minding the coolness of the food. Once full, My Bella almost passed out right there at the table, so I picked her up into my arms, and caried her to the couch.

Once she was snoring softly, I started working. I cleaned the kitchen, changed the sheets, I had found white ones, and then swiftly showered, and was walking into the living area to take her to the bed, she started sturing. I assumed she would just wake up, so I waited. But she didn't, instead she started mumbling.

"Mmmmm, Jake." she murmered. But soon, she started thrashing, just as I started enjoying her dream, I was bewildered, "No Edward, STOP," she screamed.

That was when I grabbed her into my arms and held her tight, at first she was in a panic, but I just kept murmuring soothing words in her ear, and she lent into me. I calmed her until she was looking up at me with tear stained cheeks.

"What happened, Bells," I asked, worried.

"You were carring me, then it changed to Edward, and he-you." She was exasperated.

"What's the matter, Beautiful?" I asked soothingly. "You can tell me anything."

"Did you and Sam and everyone kill Edward?" She blurted, then looked shocked. But, it was the cutest expression, her beautiful deep brown eyes were wide as a frightened doe.

"Yeah, Bells, we had to, but we talked to his family, and they said he had it comming." I almost growled. "He had been kidnapping, raping, and murdering girls every ten years or so and he was going to do that to you Bells. I - I just couldn't let that happen to you."

"Oh, jake, you saved my life, and a whole helluva lot of pain." She exclaimed.

My anger quickly desolved, but I could feel my dick hardening as she clenched to me. She pulled back and began,"Jake, I'm hurting real bad from last night, but I can take care of you another way," she added shyly.

"What do you think about taking it up the ass, Bells?" I asked, unashamed.

She gasped, "Actually, it sounds kinda hot." she purred.

I grabbed her and swept her to the bed. "Ok, lets start now," I growled as her panties got wet. Good thing it was my shirt she was wearing, because I didnt have to rip it off, she just slipped out, then grabbed the towel I was wearing, removing it almost immediately. We laid there kissing, but we were escalating fast, so she started grinding againtst my erection, looking for friction. You didn't have to tell me twice my hand went to her clit quickly began working.

She was comming appart before I had time to reconnect our lips, but I wasn't sorry on that account, due to the fact I got to watch this beautiful woman come appart under my touch. She came all over my stomach, but then got a wicked glint in her eye as she came down from here orgasm. She slid down and began lapping her juices of of me, and that was almost too much for me, I nearly exploded all up her back.

"Bells," I gasped, "I need you now or I'm gonna burry myself so deep inside that pussy, and hurt you. God, Bells I can't hurt you." I almost cried.

She gasped, abruply sitting up and turning around, resting on all fours. Oh, no. I wasn't having that.

"No way, Bells. I think you need handcuffs." I growled. She gasped aloud, but I was already headed for the bedside drawers I had explored in her slumber. I quickly grabbed the fluffy pink handcuffs and wrapped them around her tiny little hands, and around the bedpost. " If I hurt you, just tell me to stop and I will. Do you understand me Bells?" I asked seriously.

"Yes," she growled. And when that sound came from her I was to her in a moment. I grabbed that glorious ass of hers, and pulled her flush against my erection. "Jake, please," she begged.

I grabbed my cock alining it with that tiny pink hole. Mmmm pink, I was starting to really love that color. "I'm gonna have to do this quickly Bells. It'll hurt like hell." I explained, worried.

"Do it," she growled again.

I burried myself inside her tight lusious ass and stopped, but she didn't say a word. She just grasped the bed post and screamed at me. "What the hell are you waiting for? Fuck me damnit!"

I began slowly and reached to rub her pussy to try to help counteract the pain, but she had different plans. She was feeling demanding today, and I liked it. "Get your damn hands on my tits and give me control," she said flatly.

As I complied, she started ramming back into me quickly and forcefully. She had me comming appart quickly, and I felt her cum all over the bed and my leg. As soon as we were done, I removed myself from her and unlatched the handcuffs.

"That. Was. Amazing." she moaned, breathless.

"No Bells, you were amazing." I corrected. "How were you so good at that anyway?"

" I pleasure myself by sticking a vibrator up there, so I know how to get the job done." she shrugged.

I was almost drooling when she told me this, and I was possitive my jaw was dragging the ground.

"You know, my pussy is feeling better now," she said hungrily staring at my already erected dick.

"Oh, no. Not this time. It's almost noon and Charlie is expecting you home by one. And we need another bath." I chuckled at the end, because she was pouting.

* * *

POV:BELLA

Chapter 6

Preporation

After we were both bathed, fed and clothed, finding clothes in the closets, we began walking toward First Beach. I had to admit, I was quite stiff and I was sure it showed. Jake kept ahold of my hand and then he looked over at me to examine my outfit. I grinned in anticipation. I had been waiting for him to notice it since I pulled it on. I was wearing a sundress the exact color of My Jacob's wolf, and a pair of brown converse.

As he took me in, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, and I laughed. But then, his eyes clouded and his intention was clear, but we were on First Beach on a sunny day. So needless to say it was crouded. Jake picked me up and sprinted for his house. When we came through the house, Jake paused only to read the note from Billy, saying he was watching a game at Charlie's. Jacob gave a wicked grin and bolted, me in hand, for the bedroom.

Before I could blink I was being plunked down on the bed. And Jake growled,"I don't want to rip that dress Bella, but if you don't remove it, I will." he promised, sounding strained. I quickly udressed and laid back down. Jake had his pants off in a snap, and was on top of me. "This will be fast, sweety, I'm sorry but our fathers are waiting," he breathed.

He plunged into my already soaked pussy and deffinately didn't dissapoint. He had me i heaven in just a few moments. I scratched my nails down his back when he didn't climax with me, but that move quickly set him over the edge.

As we laid there, panting, I suddenly realized something. "Jake, we didn't use protection." I wispered.

But to my surprise, he laughed. "Bells it's not practical for us to use protection here with imprints. We will never leave them and we are all virgins before we turn. Besides even if you weren't a virgin, I'd trade a disease for your lovin' any time." he smirked.

I blushed and stood up. "Alright Mr. Cheesy, let's go." I grinned.

We just washed off this time, and got dressed. I liked the look in his eyes, so I very slowly put the dress on, and asked oh so innocently, "Jake? Will you zip me up?"

"Bella if I come anywhere near you right now, I will fuck you sensless. Go get your boots and I'll meet you by the truck." he said seriously.

But I wasn't done playing so I walked past him and bent lower than nessasary, showing off my panties, to pick up my boots.

"Damnit Bella, are you trying to kill me?" I asked doubtfully.

"I'd take death for your lovin' any day baby," I mocked.

"Bella-" he cut off abruptly and stalked out the door. My guess is he could smell my arousal.

I walked out to the truck and he hugged me. "I'm not mad at you, love. I'm mad because I can't think straight when you tempt me." he confessed.

"I'm sorry Jake, I was only joking, but I'll stop. I promise." I even handed over my keys to show my seriousness.

However, I think it was a mistake, because I spent the whole ride trying not to watch him. I failed mostly, and a couple of times, I even caught him looking at me occationally. When we finally reached Charlie's, Jake pulled me into a back-breaking hug and kiss.

"Jake! Can't Breathe!" I screamed into his taunting lips.

He released me immediately, getting out and rushing to my side, he grabbed me by the waist and helped me down. Keeping my hand, we marched forward to face our fathers.

* * *

POV:JAKE

Chapter 7

Charlie

As we walked through the door, Billy wheeled up to us in the hallway, he was almost asking the question directly, with that look. So I nodded, and pulled My Bella close.

"Good," he said severly. "Because I told Charlie." At that Charlie stepped around the corner.

He just stood there, taking us in. I still had my arm wrapped around her waist and she was leaning into me, pulling her hair forward, and trying to hide her Mark. My inner wolf growled, but I didn't have much time to react, because just then Charlie larched forward, flipping her hair behind her, then turned to glare at me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he thundered.

"Look Charlie, lets just go in here, sit down, and talk about this like adults." Billy Reasoned.

Charlie was starting to turn purple when he shouted straight in my face, "Adults? They are just kids! And your little hormonal asshole of a son took advantage of my girl!" He screamed.

I pushed Bella against the door and started shaking voilently, "Don't talk about Bella that way, I would never take that dissision from her. What kind of person do you take me for? Dammit I love her, Charlie!" I screamed, but then I realized what I had just said, I glanced nervously back at Bella and she was staring at me with happy tears in her eyes. I sighed a breath of relief and turned back to Charlie.

By that, Charlie's face went totally blank. He clearly believed me, but I don't know if he quite understood the pure, raw emotion, clear in both my words and face. He just turned around and grabbed a beer from the kitchen, and walked almost zombie-like into the den, sitting in his recliner. We stood there in the doorway to the den, not quite sure what to do.

"I'm listening." was all he said, motioning for us to sit down.

So Billy started explaining everything, and when he had explained everything from the Protectors to the Imprint, he lapsed into silence, convieniently 'forgeting' to explain Marking.

"And the bite mark? With everything I've just heared, that's just too weird to play off as a hickey," Charlie asked cautiously.

So Billy started explaining the Marking process and what would happen if My Bells wasn't marked. Charlie started turning a purple color again, and Bella tried to stand to comfort him, but I held her back. Charlie needed to handle this on his own.

"So my Bella might be pregnant," He asked abruptly.

"It's probably more likely than not, Charlie. But I won't run from it, I would love for Bella to have my child, and there's just one more thing," I hesitated, Bella didn't even know this yet. "Under tribal law, we are officially married. Ya, know if that makes you feel better." I mumbled the last part.

"Bella?" Charlie inquired. "Is this what you want?"

"More than anything, dad." She said simply, but her voice was choked with emotion. And as I turned to look at her, I saw her eyes sparkling and she looked at me and said, "So, Jake. Where's my ring?"

Awh damn she had to ask that question. "It's at home in my dresser. I have my mom's old ring, you know." I confided.

"Jake!" she squealed, and I found her in my lap, kissing me before I had time to think.

"ECH-HEM" Charlie cleared his throut loudly and very facitaly, but I didn't care.

"Come on, Charlie. They're newlyweds!" Billy chucked, clearly happy.

"Alright, Alright," I sighed, breaking the kiss. Bella pouted, oh how I loved her! "Let's go get that ring?" I was almost as excited to give it to her as she was to get it.

As we pulled up outside my house. I ran inside, called Emily and told her to send the pack over for a surprise, and grabbed that little blue velvet box from my dresser. I rushed back outside to see Paul running up the driveway, staring at everyone in shock.

"No way, your gonna do it aren't ya Jake? Well odviously you already DID IT, judging by that Mark on Bella." Paul mused.

"Paul would you shut your big mouth, for just one minute?" I asked, annoyed.

"Sorry bro, it's just not in my nature." he answered cockily.

I was just about to knock him for a loop, when Charlie spoke up. "Now, listen here Paul, I may know about Bella's sex life now, but that doesn't mean I wanna be hearin' about it. Got it, Son?" Charlie blushed, but Bella had him beat, she was redder than a sunburned lobster.

I found Bells' facial expression so funny, I litterally fell over laughing, but I sobered up quickly, hearing Charlie cock his gun. "I've put up with a lot, Son, but I'm just about to reach my limit, ya hear?" He said threteningly. But Bella surprised all of us by stepping in front of her father, who lowered his gun immediately, and came to stand directly in front of me. The rest of the pack had arived by then, but no one was making a sound.

"You shoot Jake and you have two options. First, you can turn that gun on me yourself and make it a clean break. Or two, I go and jump off the overpass. Either way, I will not live without My Jacob." She bellowed.

* * *

POV:BELLA

Chapter 8

Engagement

Before I could breathe, Jake pulled me flush against him, not seeming to care that our fathers were watching. His kiss was both sweet and emotional, but it was also possesive, I think I'll have to tell him just how much I love it when he lets his wolf out to play. He broke away just as suddenly, and smoothly sank to one knee, and I couldn't breathe.

He spoke in the most sensitive, raw, and even vulnrable voice I'd ever heard him use, "Bella," he began. "I love you now, and for every day in my life I hope to love you more. I hope to start a family with you, and become the 'big teddy bear' you've called me for years. I hope to come home to you every night, and realize just how lucky I am, but I cannot do any of these things without you by my side. Isabella Swan, will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" He even seemed shocked at what by said, but I could tell it came from his heart.

There were tears in my eyes as she stood there, then asked, "What are you waiting for, Jake. Do you honestly expect me to say 'no?' " I chuckled. No chance in hell, I thought.

"That's my girl!" I heard Charlie chuckle as Jake slipped the ring from the box, onto my finger, where it would stay for the rest of my life. It was beautiful. It had one huge moonstone in the center, and it was surrounded by diamonds. The moonstone was light blue in color and shone like a star. I pulled it off to get a better look, the band was a very thin, but strong and seemless white gold circle. Then, I turned it over in my hand and read, _**Kwopkalawo'li**_.

I glanced up at him, "What's it mean?" I asked, though it read so beautifully I instinctively knew what it said.

"It means, 'I love you.' Bells, you should know, the ring, it didn't have that inscription when dad gave it to me, but when you came back to Forks, I had it engraved. Just for you." he breathed, "And you can bet your bottom dollar I'm sure glad I did." he sighed.

I replaced it onto my finger, "Will you say it?" I asked shyly.

"Kwopkalawo'li." he said simply.

"Kwopkalawo'li" I replied.

And suddenly we were surrounded by everybody. I hadn't even realized there were others there, and I blushed as I realized they had seen everything. There were cheers and cat calls and even a few congradulations. I recognized a few people, but My Jacob introduced me to everyone anyway.

"Sam and Emily, this is My Bella," he said proudly. "Bella Sam was the Alpha, because he was the first wolf, but I am a direct blood line desendent of the last chief Ephraim Black, so as soon as I Imprinted, I got my Alpha rights, so I guess you could call him my Beta." Sam chuckled, and Emily smiled warmly at me.

"The other Imprints, Leah, and I are having a girls' night in of sorts this Friday Bella, and you are most welcome to join." As she spoke, even through her scars, I saw her beauty. Though she had scars down her left cheek, clear from her hairline, I saw the beautiful high cheekbones that all the Quileute women seemed to have, her smile was marred by the scars on the corner of her lips, but she had a kind meanor about her that made it easy to look past the scars.

I smiled kindly at her, "I would love to!" I exclaimed. I didn't know I knew, but I just knew that I was going to find a great friend in Emily Uley.

Next, was Seth and Leah Clearwater. "This is Seth, he is new to the pack, and this is Leah, she's my third in command. She's also a vampire killing machine." Jake said cheekily.

I giggled as I saw Leah attack Jake and got him in a headlock. When they finally returned, I grinned at Leah. "You know, if you wanted him in a headlock, all you had to do is ask. I can manage with much less effort." I hinted.

Leah flat out laughed her ass of as the boys began their cat calls. Then another couple walked up to me. It turned out to be Paul, the one who Jake nearly murdered, and his Imprint Melanie. We chatted for a while, then I met Quil and Embry. Embry was, to say the least very exuberant, however Quil was extremely shy, they were Jake's bestfriends, and were able to tell me some pretty entertaining stories about Jake's adolesence, but finally he shooed them along blushing all the while.

Jared and Selenya were next, and even though Jake knew Jared was imprinted, and didn't really mean it, Jacob almost went wolf on him for saying eight little words, "Damn Jake, you didn't tell us she was HOT!" he eyed me appriciatively, however mockingly all the while. Jacob told him to 'leave or die' as he had put it, so Jared and Selenya walked down the road hand in hand.

But the 'Jared thing' was soon forgotten when Sam suggested a celebritory bonfire. Soon we were all on the beach, except Billy and Charlie who had been excited about some game they just couldn't wait to see. We were laughing and joking around, when all of a sudden, Leah walked up to me and asked if I would take a walk with her.

I obliged of course, but I was extremely confused. We walked in silence for awhile, and she was kicking pebles left and right, once I even heard a seagul squal, and Leah and I looked at eachother and were ingolfed in laughter.

As we sobered up, Leah began to speak, "Bella, I'm sure you're wondering why I dragged you half a mile down the beach." She continued, "I have to tell you something, but you must promise to hear me out." She sounded hesitant, strangely enough.

"I promise Leah," I vowed.

"When I became a shifter, I imprinted on Jake. And before you say anything, you know that a shifer will be anything for their Imprint. Jake only needed me as a friend, so the rules of Marking were changed as well. Our marking consisted of matching tattoos done by the tribal medicine man, Old Quil. Our tattoos were put on our left legs, but Jake met you and his whole world seemed to revolve around you. And then he Imprinted on you and our Imprint broke, but I realized today, you saved me Bella, I was falling in love with someone who could never love me back. I found I could be his friend without the Imprint. Bella, you helped me find myself again," she exclaimed.

* * *

POV:JAKE

Chapter 9

Bella & Leah

Bella and Leah had been gone for a while and I could guess what Bella was discovering, because today when I saw Leah, I knew our Imprint had broken. And Bella was finding out that I had an Imprint with another girl. The thought of Bella's jellous face made me laugh so loud everyone around the bonfire stop and stare at me, probably wondering if I went crazy. I just shook my head, and glanced down the beach again.

There came Bella and Leah walking up the beach laughing and giggling like a couple of school girls. I smiled at their odvious friendship, that is, until I realized they only had one thing in common, me. Greeeaaaat.

"Here comes the Jacob Black fan club," Paul scoffed.

"Paul, do not push me tonight," I said through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong Jake, your girl not givin' it up everynight?" He mocked.

"That does it," I stood, grabbing him by the shirt, and I swiftly threw him a good ten feet into the ocean. Paul spat and sputtered as he reached the surface, and everybody laughed, including Selenya to my satisfaction.

We settled in, Bella sat beside me, and Leah to her other. They chatted freely about almost everything but me. Paul started a conversation almost immedietly after I let my eyes drift from Bella. He wanted to know if he got a promotion too, I told him since Leah was fourth, he took her place. This appeased him enough to turn to Quill. As I started to let my attention drift to the other boys, who were arguing over the last hot dog, I heard Bella say something that quieted everyone, even though she was just wispering.

"That part was au-maz-ing! Uh, I'll tell you about it later," she had realized everyone went quiet, and the tell-tale blush was gathering on her face.

"Uh, Bells," I started, feeling akward. "Maybe you shouldn't discuss our love life with the pack." I didn't want her to know that when I phased they saw every word, every touch, between the two of us.

"Yeah, Bella," Of course, it was Paul. "But we could probably tell you more about it than you could us, seeing as Jake here can never stop thinking about it, especially when he's phased."

I got up, grabbed Paul by the throut, and spoke as calmly as I was able. "If you don't stop your shit, I WILL punnish you. I however, will not take the desision from you, but remember this. If you hurt My Bella's feelings one more time, I'll mark you as what you are. My. Little. Bitch. Got it?" I asked retoricaly.

"Can you do that, Jake?" Bella asked.

"Do what?" I asked, dropping Paul on his ass.

"Mark other people." she said it as though it should be odvious.

"It has been known in our histories for the Alpha to Mark his wolves. It actually helpes them understand eachother better. Like, one would know when the other is hurt, even when they weren't in wolf forms, even when one was in danger they could tell," I explained. It was impossible for me to be mad at My Bella.

"Then, why don't you do it?" she asked.

"If I Mark others, I make our Imprint weaker, and with a pack this size, it would crush it to oblivion." I responded. Why did she only ask the questions I didn't want to answer?

"What's so bad about that? I'd love you without the Imprint, Jake" She vowed.

"When an Imprint is intentionally broken, the human involved rarely survives. It is excruciatingly painful to break an Imprint." I trailed off, thinking of the pain Leah must have felt. I glanced at her and she gave a weak smile, but nodded, so I had hurt her.

I stood abruptly and grabbed her into my arms, "Leah I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I never wanted to hurt you!" I was almost crying, when I felt a small human hand touch my I set her down, I turned. It was Bella, of course, I smiled, she was always there when I needed her.

"She needed this, Jake." She said reasured me. "She wasn't sure if she could still be your friend without it, and us Imprinting saved her from all that doubt, Jake."

"Yeah, Jake. I should be thanking you!" She laughed. "But I won't." She added, and I grabbed her in a headlock, causing everyone to laugh. Then, she shoved me, catching me off guard, planting me, butt first in the shallows of the ocean, and everyone quieted, anticipating my reaction, but Leah was just grinning at me. So I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her head first into the water, laughing at her utter clumsiness.

Then, Leah dove from the shore, landing on both me and Bella, shoving Bella face first, back into the water. She was laughing as she came up, so I knew she was ok, but I didn't have time to focus on that because the guys were all running straight for us. I grabbed Bella, and pulled her out of the way, just as Paul landed where her head had been. What a retard, I thought. And it seemed we'd created a new meaning to the term 'dog pile.'

I grinned and shouted it. "Dog pile!" I called and everyone erupted in laughter. Just as a splash war had commensed, Charlie walked up to the waterline.

"Come on Bells, I gotta be up by five o'clock in the morning," he called.

"Can't I just spend the night with Leah?" she asked, hopefully.

"Awww, Bells don't lie. I don't care if you spend the night with Jake. What more could you do?" he added sourly.

"Actually, Dad, I did want to stay with Leah," she mumbled.

"Oh," he said. Clearly embarassed. Good, I thought. That's what you get for assumming.

The party broke up soon after that the waves were about to extinguish the bonfire so we just dumped the water from the melted ice in the cooler someone had brought, and we left. Bella, Leah, and Seth all headed for the Clearwater's. I was honestly dissapointed, Charlie gave her the go ahead, and she turned me down. That's ok I thought, I'll just have to sneak her away tonight, I thought wickedly.

* * *

POV:BELLA

Chapter 10

Visitor

Leah and I stayed up extremely late talking about our lives and what we had planned. But, then she asked a question I was not expecting.

"So Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but how's the sex?" she asked timidly.

"Oh my goodness, Leah. I wouldn't care if he had taken a vow of abbstinance, I would still love him, and I always will. But... Well I'll put it this way, his hands are VERY big." I gave her a little.

"Sorry, I guess I'm the first to ask that question, but Bella, it's not an unusual question in this day and age," she said defensively.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Leah, I guess you just caught me off guard." I appologized.

"Since I've been thuroughly chastized, can I ask another?" She asked with a pleading grin.

"Just one." I obliged.

"What is he into?" She asked.

"Like in bed?" I asked nervously.

She nodded.

"Well, last night, he handcuffed me to the bed." I offered.

Then, I felt warm hands wrap around me, and I glanced at Leah to find she had a bemused/horrorstuck expression.

"So, I was wondering if I could try that again," a fimmilar husky voice said in my ear.

"Anytime," I vowed.

"Whoaaaah, TMI!" Leah shouted, standing up.

"No, we're leaving," i said haistly, but when her face fell, I added quickly, "But, I can come back, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, sure, Bella. Now go play with Jake." she said, grinning widely.

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice," Jake laughed as he swept me into his arms.

I looked back just as we went through the door to see Leah sink back to the floor with a drawn face, she was almost in tears.

"Jake, I can't I need to talk to Leah," I said as we started off the porch.

"In the morning Bells, but tonight, I need you," he said seductively as he bent to kiss me, and was lost in him. He walked to the treeline then paused, breaking the kiss.

"How'd you feel about riding wolf-back, Babe." he asked, smirking.

"Only if the wolf's you!" I vowed. "Then I'll always choose wolf-back riding, besides it sounds much more romantic than horse-back." I laughed.

"Fine, back up," he chuckled, setting me down. "Go until I tell you to stop."

As I began to back up, I stumbled and grabbed a dead branch, which broke off immediately, and fell directly on my ass.

"I. Am. All. MUDDY!" I screamed, and to make matters worse, as soon as I'd stopped talking, Jake started laughing so hard, he hit the ground after a few secounds.

"Jacob William Black!" I chastized. "Don't you dare laugh at me one more time tonight, or else you can forget taking me anywhere but back to Leah's." I was almost screaming by the time I finnished, but I didn't care, and to my satisfaction, that sobbered Jake up faster than vampire stench.

"Sure, sure. Bells, you just don't know how adorable you are when you're mad. God I love it when your mad," He said.

"Jake, I get pretty loud, so don't you think we should go now before even more people know how and when you fuck me." I said, feeling a tad sour.

"Look, tomorrow I'll give the order for everyone to ignore eachother's sex lives, but tonight, can't I just have you?" he asked. Wow. I got a choice here, and I thought I was like Jake's 'beck and call' girl.

"Wolf up, Babe, and let's get this show on the road." I told him.

* * *

POV:JAKE

Chapter11

Big Hands...

As I Shifted, I watched her carefully, not wanting to scare her. Throughout the very short transformation, I kept my eyes locked with hers, but seeing as the transformation took place for the smallest part of a second. We stood there staring into eachother's eyes for an immeasurable moment...

Then, all of s sudden, she grinned widely, "My, my Jake. What big hands you have," she said cheekily. I barked a laugh and laid on the ground so she could climb up.

As she positioned herself, she added, "And you know what they say about big hands..." she leered

At that I took off, and I bucked my hips a little more than nessicary and it was tiresom, but I was soon rewarded with the intoxicating sent of her arousal. So I kept it up for about an hour whilst running, then Bella took me by surprise.

She had been wearing the boxers that I gave her the first night, so she simply reached through the slit in the front, and she began to finger herself. She started bucking her hips in time with mine as I ran, she sighed and spoke my name, then I felt her come appart and her enchantingly intoxicating juices pooled between my shoulder blades.

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly she was on the ground beneath me and I was still a wolf. She looked shocked, so I Shifted back to human, and looked down on her, feeling my dick harden, when I realized her cum was drying quickly on my overheated skin.

I bit her lip, then I kissed her with a growl. Bella kissed me needily, deeping it so our mouths were almost welded together, and I felt my dick hardened further. She pushed herself up against me, until we were almost molded together. I pulled her around until she was sitting astride me and I felt the ruined boxers between us, and I hated them.

However, she distracted me by grinding her ass over my erection. I couldn't help myself, I let out an animalistic growl. And she reached around to unzip my pants, but I stopped her, and she gave me a questioning look.

"That's my job tonight, Babe. You won't have to do anything but enjoy the ride," I promised. "From now on, anyhow," I grinned, as I wrapped my arm around her waist, standing us both up, dispite my throbbing cock, I wanted this night to be perfect.

"Let's go then, where are we going anyways?" She sounded so impatient, I had to laugh.

"Bells we are already here, if you walk through that arch looking thing in the trees you will see. I set up a tent and everything." I told her, taking her hand and leading her forward slowly, I wasn't in a hurry tonight. Because this was all about Bella.

"Really? Did you plan this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I didn't plan romantic evenings with my baby?" I asked innocently, as we walked toward the arch.

I was a little nervous, because this was the night I would let my inner wolf get Bella pregnant. I knew I hadn't told her before, to make sure that she chose me completely,but I don't even know if she noticed, and after she showed her willingness to take a bullet for me, I realized she would be mine forever. I would have to have sex with her and alow her to mark me as well, but I would explain it to her fully, and let this be her choice, but I already knew her answer.

But nothing that I had ever experienced, saved me from the utter devistation I experianced as we crossed through the arch.

* * *

POV:BELLA

Chapter 12

Deja Vu

I had been here before, in another life, it seemed, because I had no physical recolection of it, but it reminded me of Edward. Edward. Oh, shit! I love him. That was my last thought until everything went black.

It was like my life was flashing infrount of my eyes, only it wasn't MY life. It was what my life would have been had I chose Edward.

Rosalie being envious of me...

Jacob always being a friend...

Multiple near-death experiances...

Nearly dying to have a child. Renesme...

Loving Edward...

Then it was like I broke through the surface of the water, and I woke with a gasp and tried to sit up, but it felt like there was something holding me down. So, I leaned back and looked down, I was odviously in a hospital, because I was in a gown, and there were tubes everywhere. As I followed the tubes up to look at all the machinery I was hooked to, I realized something; I was alone.

Why am I alone? What happened? Where is Jake? Is he ok? What's going on? My mind was raging and I could hear the heart monitor speeding up by the secound.

I looked around until I found the nurse call button, but not seconds after I pushed it, Jake came bursting through the door, with a nurse trailing him anxiously.

"Now, be careful, you don't want to overwhelm her," she spoke quietly. "Now, do you know this man? What's his name?" She asked.

I was confused. Why wouldn't I know him? "That's My Jacob," I said, watching the most brilliant smile spread across his face,and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you know where you are? Do you know what happened?" She asked.

"Well odviously! I'm in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital? Where's Charlie? The last thing I remember we walked into the medow. Oh, Edward!"

"Bells?" Charlie walked in, just as Jacob's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, dad!" I grinned. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I was happy to have him in my life.

"Bells! Oh, it sure is great to see those beautiful eyes. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, but how long was I out?" I realized I had no clue what the day was.

"Bella you've been in a deep coma for three months." Said the nurse, whom I had forgotten was even there, prior to her comment.

"Three mounths?! I missed your birthday, Jake." I complained.

"That's perfectly fine Bells, nothing you could have got me would have made me happier than I am at this moment. Actually, nothing anywhere could make me this happy! God, Bells. I love you! I thought I'd lost you." His voice cracked in pain on the last sentence, and I could read it in his eyes.

I scooted over in my bed and the nurse came to help me, realizing what I was trying to do, she pulled the tubes to the half of the bed I now took up, then I patted the bed, looking expectingly at Jake.

He sat down, but before I could start talking he jumped up again suddenly, turned to face me. He caught my eye and stood there reading whatever he saw in my eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he bent to one knee.

* * *

POV:JAKE

Chapter 14

Decissions

"Bella, I already asked for your hand, and now I'm asking for your heart. I love you Bells. Please can you promise me you'll never leave me?" I asked.

"Jake, I've loved you since I stumbled into your life, on my first day back. And just so you know, my heart will always be yours, you've stolen it, but I never want it back. That is, as long as I can keep yours." She smiled.

I hugged her as carefully as I could, but god I loved this woman!

"Hey Jake, I'm headded out. Bella's doctor needs to talk to me, then he'll be in to see you and Bella, but I gotta head to work." Charlie sounded upset that he had to leave her just as she'd woken up.

"Don't worry Charlie I won't let her leave the bed," I promised.

"Good Jake, but don't join her either, she's really weak." He athoritized.

"Yes Sir, I wouldn't do anything that would endanger her health," and I glanced to see those beautiful brown eyes looking up at me. "I love'er Chief."

"Take care of my girl. Bye Bells." he said as he walked out the door. I hadn't noticed the nurse leaving, but suddenly we were all alone.

"Why did you say Edward's name when you woke up?" I asked.

"When I was out, I saw a whole other life, Jake. I kept hurting you, I always chose him over you, and you didn't Imprint on me. My life was constantly full of fear, and stress, and loss, and lies. Jake I don't have to give up anything to be with you, you're like breathing for me, nessicary for life. I had a daughter, though, her name was Renesmee, and you called her 'Nessie,'" she laughed. "You imprinted on her, and I almost hurt you. I love you Jake, what I saw didn't make me wish I could have it, it made me so very thankful for the life I have here with you." She promised.

"Bells, there's something I have to tell you, and I don't know how you'll react." I was scared, but I don't know what I feared more at the moment. I took a deep breath, and spoke. "Edward Cullen isn't dead. We didn't kill him, ok? We just scared him off, but he's back now. Oh, Bella I can't loose you. I Can't."

"Jake, you won't. I will always choose you. Always." She vowed.

And I kissed her, I know I probably shouldn't have been so anxious, but I haven't been with this girl in over three mounths! I love her! When our lips met, we were a tangled mess of passion and love on the hospital bed, I heard a nurse walk into the room and clear her throught.

Bella pulled away blushing and I laughed. Oh how I'd missed her kid-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look. But the nurse glared at me, and if looks could kill...

"You may want to wait until she's discharged to do that," she said dryly. "In fact, you may want to stay off her bed," she added.

"When will that be," I asked.

"We will have to run some tests, CAT scans and whatnot, just to make sure everything is ok up there, but the doctor will be in shortly to explain in more detail." She replied, walking out the door.

Bella sat up and pushed at me, untill I got up, but I wasn't having that, so I sat in the chair and grabbed her hand. She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes I just loved so much.

"Bells, I almost lost you. The doctors said if you didn't wake this week, they were going to put you in the long-term treatment center, and Bella, it's Saturday. They said once someone is taken there, the patient rarely recovers fully. Charlie had to fight tooth and nail to get you the time he did, and I punched a doctor's assistant." I told her. "I am NOT letting you go for a moment."

"Jacob, I am here, but I will have to talk to Edward and Alice."

* * *

POV:BELLA

Chapter 15

Edward

The doctor walked into the room, and my jaw dropped. There was no human that could look like that, so it must be Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Bella! I'm so glad you've finally woken. Can you tell me anything that you remember?" he asked, honestly interested.

"Umm, no, all it seemed like was a neverending dream, and then I woke. I'm sorry but it's the best I can do." I told him, but I didn't like lying.

"Bella, your a terrible liar, but this is strictly a professional question. I need to know what you remember about the time you were unconsious." he said sternly.

"Alright, fine. Since I know you know more than the adverage _human_," I spat the word. "you might be able to help."

"Anything I can, I will Bella." he told me.

"I think I had a vision. I'm not quite sure." I explained.

"This is Alice's specialty. Would you mind talking with her?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. But can it wait untill I'm out of this hospital?" I begged.

"I gather you don't favor hospitals very much. Yes, I will send her over tomorrow, because now we need to run tests and make sure your well enough to go home. I will send in a nurse shortly to collect you for a CAT scan." he said, toward the door.

"Excuse me," I was astounded, I hadn't heard Jake speak the whole time Dr. Cullen was in the room. "If she is given a clean bill of health, will she be able to have sex?" he asked and my jaw dropped.

"Yes, just don't over do it, Jacob. She will more than likely be very exuberant after being unconsious for so long, but her strength, both mental and physical, will be absent. You must be gental with her. She cannot get overwhelmed or she may resume her comotose state. Do you understand?" He was very stern, but I knew I was blushing brighter than an Arizona sunset.

"Yes, Sir, Dr. Cullen. Thank you. I will take the best of care of My Bella." he promised.

"Your most welcome, Jacob." he said exiting the room.

"Your in for a long night, Bells. Might as well get your rest now." he told me.

"Jake," I wined. "Can't I at least get a shower first?" I pleaded.

"Bella, tonight will be all about you, and I am in no hurry. I have waited to long to rush you now. But there is something I have to talk to you about."

He told me all about how to get an Imprint pregnant and how he would have to have sex with me and release his wolf, but his wolf wasn't as lovey dovey as him. He would be in a lot of pain, so the wolf would take me and take me fast, but he would never harm me. He loved me just as much as Jake. It like he went on for hours, but then he said something that caught my attention.

"Bella, you'll have to Mark my wolf," he told me.

"As in bite him? Like you did me?" I asked.

"No, Bella, you are going to have to bite him on the chest." he explained.

"Why?"

"Because, when an Imprint bites the other, it will become a perminate scar, and they will belong to eachother forever," he said.

"OK," I nodded. "But I'm not showering first. You and I will shower together afterwards," I told him.

"Perfect," he smiled.

* * *

**POV:Jake**

**Chapter 16**

**Complications**

"Bells, you won't actually have to have sex with an animal, but I do have to give my wolf control. He is very different from me, like he does not like to wait to get what he wants. You must be futile though because, if you are not quick enough, he will gain full control and I will change. My wolf won't hurt you, but as soon as you can you must bite him, and I will gain control back." I felt like I had been talking for hours when the nurse finally came in and forced me to fall silent.

"I will have to take her to radiology. but I am sorry you cannot come..." She said.

"I'm her fiance, if i can't come, who can?"

"Is this man your fiance," she asked Bella, looking dibous, like I was lying or something.

"Yes." she vowed. And I heard the conviction in her voice and I knew she would let my wolf impregnate her.

God I loved this girl! She looked at me with those doe eyes that drove me crazy. "Lead the way," I said not looking away from the only person I could ever love.

The nurse helped Bella into a wheelchair and I saw just how much weight she had lost. Just then my blood went cold. I could not let my wolf have anything to do with Bella until she was stronger. "I'll stay," I wispered as they left the room.

I sat there for what seemed like forever before I realized My Bella should have been back. I exited the room and headed for the information desk in a daze.

"I need to know the status of Isabella M. Swan. I am her fiance," I told the reseptionist.

"It looks as though she was discharged." She said after a moment.

My focus suddenly sharped in shock. "By who?" I asked, well almost screamed.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

* * *

**POV:BELLA**

**Chapter 17**

**The Hunt**

I was in a daze as I awoke. I was in a dull golden collered room. There was no bed, just the black couch I was laying on, and across the room Debusy was playing sofly, I think the song was Claire de Lune. My mom used to play classical music occationally but I wasn't sure. I always hated clasical music. Clearly my thoughts weren't rational because I had no clue where I was and where was- Who is it. I knew there was someone I needed right now, someone I couldn't live without, but what was his name?

The only name I could think of was Edward. I detested Edward though. He had tried to kill me! If it hadn't been for- No, I still can't remember. Just that moment Edward Cullen walked into the room.

"What are you doing here Edward? Why can't I remember anything? What do you want from me?"

"Alice saw it, you were sapposed to love me, Bella. You were never sapposed to love that DOG!" He said the last word like a curse word.

"Dog? Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Very good, Bella. Now I know you have heard the stories of what I do when I kidnap someone, haven't you Bella?"

I gulped. "You kidnap, rape, then kill them?" I said.

"Yes, Bella that is what I usually do, but you get to watch your boyfriend die first then you can choose, you will either choose to be with me, become a vampire or, of course, you can opt for my usuall." He explained.

"I don't think so Edward, this has gone on long enough. You can either set the girl free, or we will kill you. You are bringing a whole wolfpack down on us this time." It was Carlisle.

"Bella, Edward has the ability to morf into any male he has ever met. He became me and discharged you from the hospital, Bella you have to believe me. I would never harm my patients."

"I believe you Carlisle." I told him.

"Edward I do not want to harm you, but I will if I must."

Just then I heard the door fly off it's hinges and I knew my Jacob was here for me. Abruptly Edward jumped from the window, and I saw the other half of the pack chase him. I knew my Jacob would have to check on me first. He plowed into the room and turned on Carlisle.

"NO-WAIT!" I screamed. "Carlisle just saved my life." I told him.

"He transformed into his human form and began to speak. "I don't understand." He said.

So Carlisle explained everything to him and told him that Edward had gone to far and he had to be stopped, that he and the rest of the Cullen family would trap Edward the next time he returned. Jacob agreed to work with the vampires, to my asstonishment and gave Carlisle his cellphone number.

"Jake, can you take me home now?" I asked feeling all the addreniline leave my body at once, leaving me barely able to move.

"Of course. I'm so very glad she is ok. Thank you Carlisle. If you need anything or have news, call me. ok?" he said as he picked me up.

"Ok, Jacob. I promise."  
We left the house and I quickly fell asleep in my Jacob's arms.

* * *

**POV:JAKE**

**Chapter 18**

**Bella**

"Jake?" I heard her croon from upstairs.

"Shit," I wispered. Dropping my sandwich on the table and sprinted upstairs.

"Yes, beautiful?" I said as soon as I reached the top step.

"What happened? Was that a dream or did Edward really try to kill me?" she looked so confused. And for once when I came to set beside her I felt apsolutely no sexual desire, when I came that close. But that was because I knew what she needed most in this moment was comforting.

As I hugged her gently, I replied. "Yes it really happened, but we really did kill him this time. I did it myself, he is nothing more than a pile of ash now. I promise you."

"Thank you, Jake. But I have a small problem." she said looking worried. I kissed the 'v' between her eyes away like I had wanted to so many days before.

"Tell me," I told her. I would help her solve any problems.

" I don't think I can stand up, but I REALLY need to use the bathroom," She admitted looking embarrased.

God, that blush looked so cute on her! "Come here," I told her as a picked her up off the bed and carried her to the bathroom, and helped her, then carried her back to bed. Again no sexual desire. I knew why, but I worried it was our imprint fading, but Bella would have noticed, and I knew she would have said something.

"Jake, your not wanting to do the whole marking thing are you?' she asked tentively, clearly not able, but trying to keep me happy.

"No, Bella I have to get you healthy before I will even consider that." I told her seriously.

"But, Jake. Your wolf, won't he get restless? Isn't that dangerous?" She sounded woried.

"No, Bells. I told you my wolf won't hurt you, and right now, for him to do that to you, he know it will hurt you, so he will not try. He understands Bells. He knows you as well as I do. Trust me."

"Jake, I love you. I will always trust you." She vowed.

"God! I love you Bella. So what would you like to do today?" I asked.

"Can you take me down to the kitchen? I'm starving." She said.

"Like you expect me to say no!" I mocked and she laughed the most beautiful laugh I'd ever heard. Oh, how I missed that sound the past three months!

So I carried her down to the kitchen and ploped her down in a chair. And as I cooked her breakfast I wistled joyfully.

"Jake, here and now, with you, this feels like home. I want this every day for the rest of my life. I want you to be my life, Jake. Every moment of it." She told me, and I turned to see the tears of joy spill over onto her cheeks.

"Oh, Bella!" I ran to her and gave her the biggest, best hug I could mannage.

"Can't- Breathe- Jake!" she huffed.

"I'm here till you order me away, Bells!" I chorkled.

"Never." she vowed.

"Ok, I'll hold you to it, but for now eat." I handed her a plate that had probably twice what she wanted and I saw her eyes get big. My little doe in headlights...

"Jake, I can't eat all that," she said as I placed it infront of her.

"Eat."I ordered

"Ok," she looked dibious as she reached for her fork. But, as soon as she started eating, she couldn't stop. She had the entire plate finnished in ten minutes, but she clearly didn't realize how much she had eaten, because as soon as she finnished she got my favorite doe in headlights look.

"Wow," was all she seemed to be able to say.

"Bella, hold still," I told her. I thought I knew exactly what was happening, but I hoped I was wrong. I reached across the table and touched my had to her forehead. Our skin was the same temperature.

* * *

**POV: BELLA**

**Chapter 19**

**The Pack's Newest Member**

I didn't understand why Jake was so worried whenever he felt my forehead, but he had quickly proceeded to pick me up and run for my truck. Then, when I asked him where we were going, he wouldn't answer me. I was begining to get very adgitated but I wasn't sure why.

"JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" I yelled to him even though he was just a mere foot from me, I just couldn't help it the anger in me just kept building.

His eyes got huge as though he was afraid of me, but he quickly controlled humself and finally answered me. "Bells, trust me you need to calm down. I am taking you to Sam. I can't explain this right or I would, I know your really angry right now but I need you to hold yourself together, atleast until we get to the reservation. Ok?" Jake was talking in a very calming voice and I could also hear the anxiety, so I knew this was serious.

"Ok, I'm sorry Jake just keep talking to me, your voice calms me better than anything." I told him.

He seemed relieved instantly, and I didn't know if it was because I was complying or because he had found he could help me in some way. There was a thought nawing at my mind, and I was sure I knew just what was happening but I didn't want to believe it.

"Leah has agreed to help you plan our wedding, that is, if you want her to. She offered because she wanted to be able to help you in some way, you know after the coma thing," He trailed off, looking anxious again, like he was afraid he had hit a nerve.

"I would love to have Leah's help! I just don't want her trying to take over. This is OUR wedding." I told him, but I sounded too rude at the end.

As I looked out the window I saw Jake pulling onto a dirt road, and at the end was a little faded gray house, with one lone window and a old blue door, but the basket of merigolds under the window seemed to bring the whole place alive. This was a magical place, so simple but so extraordinary at the same time.

Jake jumped out, and looked at me questioningly. "I can walk." I told him sourly. But I immedately felt bad, "Sorry, Jake. I don't know what's the matter with me."

"Ten minutes," I heard him mumble.

"What?!" I shrieked. "Ten minutes till what?"

"Bella, I told you I can't explain it right." He sighed. "Sorry Bells."

And he started toward the house, but I was so angry, just him leaving me stand there set me off. And, I exploded.

* * *

**POV:JAKE**

**Chapter 20**

**Runaway Wolf**

I turned in time to see a giant white wolf with a doe in headlights look. Then she turned and ran into the forest.

"SAM!" I yelled. "Shift. NOW!"

I shifted myself as I realized I would have to command my Bella.

_**Stop. Now Bella.**_ I ordered her with so much force her legs locked and she fell flat on her face. As I approached I was still barking in laughter.

**Shut up Jake. **She told me rolling her eyes as she stood up.

My clumbsy Bella...

**I heard that!** She complained.

**What's going on? BELLA?! **Sam had just phased.

**Jake? When did you realize what was happening? **he was all buisness now.

**About half an hour ago. Bella's truck is REALLY slow. **I explained.

**Hey! **Bella growled.

**I have to call a meeting Bella and then Sam will tell you what is happening and what it entails. **Then I howled as loud as I could. The entire pack had to present durring the enitiation of a new pack member, but I was dreading this so much.

**Jake?**

** Jacob?**

** What's up bro?**

** Jeez Jake, I was sleeping. **Jared, of course.

Then there four silent minds. All in shock.

**Bella?! **They all said in unison.

**That's right boy's I accidently infected Bella, so get your butts to Emily's now. Time for the initiation.**

We trotted back to the house at a leasierly pace, I was trying to calm Bella enough to phase back.

**Jake, I'm fine I know I can do it. **She said calmly.

As we walked back into the yard Emily and Leah were there, Leah had already phased back, and had odviously explained everything to Emily, because she was holding an oversized blanket. I knew I would have to shift back before Bella would.

Emily, Leah, and I took the blanket and formed a triangle around Bella's wolf, "Alright, Bella. You can shift now." And almost immediately she phased back to human with that beautiful doe in headlights look apon her face. And I pulled the blanket over her sholders, laughing all the while.

"Emily, will you please find Bella some clothes, and we will get started." I asked her.

"We need to go see Old Quil. Bella, you will have to get the tribe's insignia tatooed onto your right sholder. And, as pack leader I will have to cut your hair. But we usually leave the lenght up to the women. It will be much shorter than your used to though." I knew how much Bella loved her hair, she spent an hour everyday brushing it, but she wasn't the girly type, though she just took pride in her hair. And I loved it too, It was the exact collor of my wolf in the sunlight.

But, my main focus, as Bella went inside with Emily, was her wolf's color. There was a legend about the great white wolf. The legend is that the white wolf has no control over it's shifting, when near a vampire, and once shifted, it could decimate an entire coven in the matter of seconds. If she couldn't control herself, then she might accidently kill a Cullen. They went to her school, and I knew the treaty well. If they bit a human for any reason, we could attack. But, if we touched a Cullen before the treaty was broken, it would declare a war.

Sam nodded as though he was following my thoughts, Bella had to move to La Push. As she walked out the door I took her hand and led her to the picnic table, and I explained the legend, the treaty, and the only solution.

"And, there's one last thing now Bella, you have to mark me." I told her seriously, but the boys being boys I guess started cat calling and wistling. "Shut it, this wasn't funny when you shifted, the next one that laughs or anthing that isn't helpful, is released from my pack." I bellowed. They clearly got the picture because they all dropped their jaws encluding Leah and Emily.

"This is a little different though, you have to mark me within twenty-four hours, or our souls will shatter."

"Then why are we still here? Shouldn't we be headed for Old Quil's? We are in a hurry yes?" She asked sounding like an annoyed girl who was late to the party.

"I love you,Bella!" I chuckled, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Jake. Can't. Breathe!" she choked.

I laughed and set her down taking her hand and began walking. It was a short walk, Old Quil lived only three houses down. But there was something strange about how quickly Bella had accepted this.

"Bella, I'm glad you didn't flip out when you shifted, but why the hell didn't you? I mean everyone does. Hell, I disapeared for a week and a half." I asked.

"Jake, firstly, now I can spend every waking moment with my reason for living. Secondly, I get to move in with him. And finally, I'm a sear, Jake. I saw this comming."

Everyone including me, looked at my Bella like they couldn't believe what they had just heard, the only sear in tribal histories, was the one bound to Ephriam Black, My grandfather to some number of magintudes.

"The prophecy," Sam muttered. Dammit! I wish he could keep his mouth shut!

"Don't worry about it today Bella, and we're here." I told her, glaring over at Sam.

* * *

**POV:BELLA**

**Chapter 21**

**Screwed, Blued, and Tattooed**

I hardly felt the tattooing process even though Old Quil used the tattoo tools that had been passed down through the tribe for many years. I stared into Jake's eyes throughout most of it. Only near the very end did I turn my head to watch him. But, I really didn't care about some stupid tattoo, I got to move in with my Jake.

When Old Quil finished, I knew I had to understand this better. "Jake, when are we going to have the wedding? And what about Charlie? He won't let me move down here till we are married."

"Bells, we are already married under tribal law, but if you want a traditional ceramony, Leah will help you plan. Now come on," he said as he picked up the chair he had been setting in and Old Quil handed him a pair of sissors.

"Ok... Hey Jake, do you have to cut my hair?" I asked.

"Well technically, no. But is a lot more convienient, Bells your wolf looks like a giant snowball now, it's not that intimidating sweety." he told me.

"Oh, Cut it. Cut it all off." I told him, my jaw locked.

"No way, I'll cut it, but not all of it, I love your hair Bella." He told me sternly.

So, I sat into the chair, and Jake commenced to cutting. I felt my hair get considerably lighter. And finally Jake held up a small mirror, and I took it. My hair was cut into a pixie cut, I had little spikes sticking out but it looked perfectly disarayed.

"Oh, Jake! I love it! I didn't know you could cut hair this well!" I told him.

"Yeah well I cut Leah's perfectly, but she went home and shaved it with a pair of clippers." he laughed, as did everyone else, remembering.

"And, Bella, Billy has agreed to move in with Sue, so we will have my house." he told me.

Jake drove me back to Charlie's and he explained the entire perdiciment. How I had become a wolf and that I was the Great White Wolf, but when Jake sent me upstairs to pack, I knew he was telling Charlie the legend, but I was still in the dark about it, and Jake knew how much that bothered me. When I came back downstairs, Charlie's face was bright red and strained. Whatever Jake had told him scared the shit out of him, and I was glad I didn't know.

* * *

**POV:JAKE**

**Chapter 22**

**Home, Sweet Home**

I woke slowly the next morning, remembering the amazing night, Bella had marked me, and I had impregnated her.

As I started to stir, I smelt bacon cooking in the kitchen, I got up from my bed, which was now in my dad's old room, and slowly made my way out the door. When I opened my door I saw Emily, Leah, and Bella working in the kitchen. It wasn't a very big Kitchen at all but they seemed to be in perfect syncrionization with one another, and they were chattering happilly about the wedding plans.

"I can look forward to waking up to this everyday. And, Bells your right, this does feel like home." I told her. Then, rushed to the bathroom, I didn't want to kiss the greatest woman in the world with morning breath, now did I?

As I walked back from the bathroom, I heard the girl's radical change in tone. Emily was telling Bella the legends! How stupid could she be?!

"Alrighty! Where is the pack?" I asked loudly.

"Jake! Out here!" Seth called.

And when I went outside, I was curious as to why they weren't inside.

"Bella kicked us out." Sam told me. "We were making housewife jokes and I guess we got on her nerves a bit." But he was smiling all the while.

"Watch this." I wispered. "Hey, Babe! Make me a sandwich!" I called.

"The fuck!" She screamed. "Get your lazy ass in here and make it yourself," She yelled, bursting through the door.

But as soon as she saw the smile on my face, she started laughing. "What's the matter Bells? Not liking your new roll as breadmaker?" I asked cheekily.

"Only if it's for you." She told me, glaring at the pack, namely Sam.

"Oh, come on. They were just joking. They do that to all the new imprints." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, but the other imprints can't phase and rip them to pieces." She glared, still not soothed.

"Point made," said Jared of all people. "And, I'm sorry guys about everything."

"What you mean you don't think I'm hot?" Bella asked.

But Jared looked too afraid to answer, and the look on hbis face made us all laugh, so Jared relaxed and joined in.

"Breakfast is up." Emily called from the door with a bemused look on her face, I wondered how long she'd been listening.

As we ate, I watched Bella, and I soon forgot my own plate. Bella was eating so much she was dead tied with Paul.

When Bella finally came up for air she looked up and noticed my scruitny. "What? I was hungry." She said defensively.

"Paul I think at dinner you are going to have to defend your title as resident gut. Cause I think Bella has you beat." I chuckled.

"Ha Ha."

"No the eating contest is serious Bella." Paul said.

"Ok, Paul. Bella had to mark me last night, so you know what that means for an imprint. She's pregnant, so no scaring her, no telling her things that might worry her, and no picking on my Bella." I told them. "And Bella, you can't shift untill you give birth. However, you won't be pregnant for a full nine months, it will only be two months, since you are a wolf now." I explained.


End file.
